Main dans la main
by gwenn222
Summary: Les premières victimes de la guerre furent les pertes les plus terribles. Harry n'a plus confiance qu'en ses amis. Il a accepté son destin, et décide de l'accomplir seul. A part si son pire ennemi devient un allié... qu'il soit d'accord ou pas... slash HP
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 

Les maisons qu'il avait appris à détester au cours des années, s'étendaient sous son regard. Cette année, il n'avait pas de devoir de vacances. Cette année, il n'aurait plus à brider la magie qui vibrait dans sa baguette. Cette année, il était seul.

Poudlard s'était éteint avec Dumbledore. Son espoir fou aussi. Mais sa détermination transparaissait. Son besoin de vengeance aussi. Assis près de la fenêtre, il attendait une lettre. On devait venir le chercher dans les prochains jours. Un mariage devait avoir lieu. Comme prévu, un hibou se présenta à lui, et après avoir reconnu celui de sa meilleur amie, il ouvrit le cachet.

« _Anarchie à la maison, alors que maman et Ginny ont accepté Fleur et que celle-ci a montré plus que de la détermination pour ce mariage, c'est Bill qui s'y oppose. Moral très bas. Il ne croit qu'il ne vaut plus rien et refuse l'amour de Fleur pour ne pas lui gâcher sa vie. (Ça me rappelle quelqu'un d'ailleurs…) Hermione est là. L'Ordre vient te chercher jeudi à quatre heures devant ta porte. Plus que deux jours. Courage. Pas trop dur chez les moldus ? On ne sait pas si le mariage aura lieu. L'ambiance est dure. On pense à toi. _

_Bisous d'Hermione._

_Ps : Soit devant ton miroir à deux heures. »_

Léger sourire. Sensation d'oppression. On ne se remettait toujours pas de la dernière attaque… Bill s'était fait mordre par le loup garou… un autre ennemi à abattre. Alors que la liste des pertes dans le bon camp s'élargissait, la liste des mangemorts ne cessaient de croître. Le pouvoir faisait régner un semblant d'ordre, mais le chaos dominait le pays. Les mangemorts possédaient le Chemin de Traverse… deux jours après l'abandon de Poudlard, une attaque s'était produite sur le Chemin si connu, et maintenant tous les sorciers avaient déserté. Tout était mort.

« Kreatur »

Un craquement, et le faible être si méprisé de son maître apparut, s'inclinant plus bas que terre, poussant de longs grognements.

« Tu es bien resté à la maison de Sirius comme je te l'ai demandé ?

- Oui, maître. _Même si ça n'a jamais été la maison du traître à son sang._

- Tais-toi donc pour une fois ! Tu as rangé et laissé dans la réserve les objets de magie noire ?

- Oui, maître.

- La maison est-elle devenue aussi propre et accueillante que Poudlard ?

- Oui. _Elle ne ressemble plus à rien, elle a perdu sa classe…ma maîtresse en pleurait…vous avez tué l'âme de cette maison, sang-mêlé !_

- Retournes-y, et ajoutes-y tous les sorts de protection nécessaires, ne s'ouvrant qu'à moi.

- Bien, maître. »

L'entretien ne dura pas plus longtemps. Avec une expression de dégoût, le jeune homme de 17 ans quitta sa chambre. Le silence régnait dans la maison du 4, Privet Drive. Ses occupants l'avait désertée jusqu'au départ de leur neveu. Ils furent légèrement effrayés par l'explosion de lumière et de magie qu'il avait produite pendant une de ses crises nocturnes… après avoir « longuement discuté », ils s'étaient enfuis de la maison, n'osant plus contrarier leur filleul en larme après ce rêve. Des larmes de haine. Il avait maintenant l'autorisation de pratiquer la magie. Et bientôt il aurait son permis de transplanage. Dans deux jours. Le fameux jeudi dont parlait son meilleur ami.

N'ayant plus rien dans le frigo, Harry se contenta d'une boîte de conserve à l'aspect peu enthousiasmant et se posa devant la télé, en quête d'une échappatoire à ses pensées. C'est pourquoi il s'arrêta sur la première chaîne de séries parlant d'adolescents puérils qui découvrait l'amour. Etrangement, Ginny ne vint pas perturber ses pensées. Deux semaines passées loin d'elle suffisaient-elles donc à la faire oublier ? Ou le sentiment que la perfection qu'il recherchait pouvait se trouver autre part ? Mais cela, Harry n'y pensait pas, limitant ses pensées à Voldemort et ses chances de le détruire. Son avenir ne se dessinait pas dans sa tête, et il ne vivait qu'au jour le jour.

Il faisait des recherches, sur les Horxcuses, sur la magie noire, sur tout ce qu'aurait pu lui apprendre Dumbledore s'il avait été encore là. Et en attendant qu'ils soient réunis Hermione, Ron et lui, deux jours plus tard, il vivait en attente.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ils se trouvaient devant la cabine téléphonique, celle qui rappelait tant de choses désagréables au Survivant. Impatience. Il savait que sa route commençait maintenant à se tracer. Tout débuterait à partir de cet examen de transplanage. Avec ce diplôme en poche, ils disparaîtraient, jouissant de l'indépendance dont ils avaient toujours rêvée. Poudlard n'était plus. Une étape de leur vie qui s'était achevée trop rapidement. Le trio des Gryffondors entra dans le Ministère de la Magie, ayant conscience que chacun de ces instants étaient maintenant compté. Ils essayèrent de garder chaque images en mémoire. Silencieusement car les deux jeunes hommes se concentraient sur la tâche qu'ils allaient devoir accomplir incessamment sous peu, et Hermione rassemblait ses émotions face à la barrière qui s'était construite entre ses parents et elle.

Ils étaient … excités. Pas heureux, ni tristes, mais excités. L'avenir ne serait pas forcement beau, mais ils seraient réunis et leur vie ne serait plus vide de sens. Ils avaient fait leur choix. Ils étaient désormais seuls pour un certain moment, comme ils l'avaient décidé.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle de l'examen, Hermione les attendait dehors. Ron et Harry s'échangèrent un sourire. Enfin ! Ils retrouvèrent des élèves de Poudlard : des sixièmes ou septièmes années, mais les deux garçons préférèrent rester entre eux. Il y avait aussi quatre ou cinq adultes et un jeune homme de leur âge totalement inconnu. Ils étaient environ une petite vingtaine. La salle était de la taille du hall de Poudlard et l'on pouvait remarquer des lettres et des chiffres inscrits sur les murs, comme marque de position. L'examinateur était assis dans un coin, la tête dans ses papiers et ne levant les yeux que lorsque l'horloge sonna 15h. L'examen pouvait commencer.

« Bonjour à tous. Vous allez passer votre permis de transplanage. L'examen se divise en deux parties : vous voyez ces cerceaux – à l'instant il fit apparaître dix cerceaux de couleur différente – vous n'aurez qu'à transplaner cinq fois dans les cerceaux dont je vous indiquerait la couleur. Ensuite vous aurez à transplaner avec quelqu'un. Des questions ? Je vais vous appeler un par un par ordre alphabétique. Rupert Adams. »

Un des cinq adultes s'avança jusqu'au cerceau de départ, confiant. Selon Ron, il devait avoir eu un problème avec la loi et devait repasser son permis. Généralement les sorciers n'attendaient jamais avant de passer leur permis de transplanage. Il réussit avec brio le test des cerceaux, ce qui les conforta sur leur idée. Il n'eut pas de problème à emmener le candidat suivant partout dans la salle. Le second à passer l'examen fut un ancien de Poudlard, de septième année, qui, bien que plus hésitant que son prédécesseur, accomplit l'épreuve sans trop de difficultés.

Les candidats passaient et pendant ce temps Ron et Harry ne parlaient pas, sentant la tension monter. Ils étaient plusieurs à s'être trompé de cerceaux ou à avoir dévié de quelques mètres. Ceux-ci quittaient la salle, déçus. Les autres restaient pour attendre leur diplôme, ou plutôt l'activation de leur droit magique, tandis que les suivants discutaient entre eux le plus tranquillement possible, à l'endroit où on leur avait dit d'attendre.

Vint le tour du candidat qui était avant Harry. Celui-ci sentait la pression se développer dans son corps, et sourit faiblement à son ami. Galad Morofy, le jeune homme inconnu, passa les épreuves remarquablement, avec une vitesse extraordinaire. Harry se sentit plus confiant alors de le laisser l'emporter avec lui. Mais son assurance retomba lorsqu'il tomba sous le regard chargé de haine du prénommé Galad. Il déglutit et espéra que cela passerait vite. L'inconnu referma ses mains glaciales autour de ses poignets et la sensation d'être compressé dans un tube l'emplit plusieurs fois. Décidément, les moyens de transports sorciers étaient plus que désagréables. _Surtout lorsque c'est un fou qui vous emmène avec lui…_se dit Harry

Le Survivant quant à lui ne se débrouilla pas trop mal à son goût, même si la réception avait été par deux fois difficile. Voir Ron lui faire un grand sourire avant de transplaner avec Mathilda Roxtane le rassura. Et c'est ainsi qu'il obtint son diplôme.Ron, contrairement à sa première fois, réussit à la perfection ses transplanages et laissa exprimer sa joie un peu trop fort au goût de 'Galad'. L'examinateur les rassembla tous près de son bureau. Les regardant tous au dessus de ses lunettes, il déclara d'un ton solennel :

« Mademoiselles et messieurs, je vous félicite pour votre succès dans l'obtention de votre examen de transplanage. A partir de maintenant, les voies sorcières de communication vous sont définitivement ouvertes. Tout manquement à la loi – il regarda l'adulte qui était passé en premier – se traduira par un retrait de votre permis. Sur ce bonne journée et restez sur vos gardes, un accident est vite arrivé. »

Les deux Gryffondors arboraient de grands sourires lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle. Leur aventure pouvait commencer désormais. Ils retrouvaient Hermione qui avait déjà deviné leur succès lorsque Galad leur lança d'un sourire mauvais :

« Etonnant que la belette et le balafré aient réussit cet examen… une dernière volonté du vieux sénile peut-être… »

Harry se retourna et plaqua le jeune homme contre le mur le plus violemment qu'il put, la fureur emplissant son âme. Traiter Dumbledore alors qu'il n'était décédé que depuis deux semaines. Cet impertinent paierait. Surtout qu'il ne lui rappelait que trop quelqu'un, le traître qui avait livré le directeur au plus traître encore : Malfoy.

Galad souriait d'un air dément, soudainement réjouit. Ses cheveux bruns longs lui tombaient sur les yeux, sa respiration saccadée arrivait directement aux narines du Survivant tant ils étaient proches.

« Je t'en prie, répète sagement ce que tu as dit.

- Ce serait te faire trop d'honneur Potter.

- Ordure ! Qui es-tu ? Que je te maudisse jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Sache qu'aujourd'hui tu t'es attiré la haine d'Harry Potter.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu t'es attiré la mienne. Tu es encore plus misérable que je ne le pensais de ne pas me reconnaître alors que nous avons partagé tant de choses ensemble, Potty chéri.

- Je…Malfoy ! Tu vas mourir ! 1

- Je t'en prie ! Tu te crois en position de force à côtés de tes fidèles suivants en plein cœur du Ministère. Tu crois que je t'aurais provoqué si je n'étais pas convaincu de ma propre supériorité.

- En attendant, qui est misérablement plaqué contre un mur ? »

A ces mots, Drago Malfoy, l'unique, cracha à la figure d'Harry Potter et le renversa contre le mur.

« Toi mon cher. »

Ron et Hermione, qui étaient restés immobiles jusque là, tétanisés, entrèrent en action en basculant l'ancien Serpentard à terre. Ils ignoraient sa vraie identité, lui et Harry ayant parlé trop bas. Ce dernier, dégagé de l'emprise malsaine du jeune homme désormais à ses pieds, s'essuyant le visage avant de brandir sa baguette.

« Je te serais toujours supérieur, ne te fais pas d'illusions. Le Polynectar s'estompe, les Aurors seront contents de trouver celui qui a livré Dumbledore à son parrain chéri.

- Ton parrain n'était pas mieux. Le mien au moins, est assez futé pour éviter la prison et la mort.

- Harry, qui est-ce ? Je croyais que c'était Malfoy qui… » demanda Ron qui n'y comprenait plus rien dans cet échange de sarcasmes.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu n'y comprennes rien, la belette ! Tu as devant Drago Malefoy, en chair et en os.

- Toujours aussi con et arrogant. » lança Hermione, étonnant les deux garçons. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être grossière.

« Les garçons, je suggère de garder Malfoy avec nous pour quelques temps. Si on agit par nous même, il ne peut que nous être utile.

- Hermione, es-tu folle ! Ce serpent ne sait que cracher du venin, jamais il ne nous pourra nous aider. » Ron était furieux. Sa baguette tremblait tellement il la serrait, retenant difficilement un sort au fond de sa bouche. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps mais alors s'il devait l'accepter comme compagnon de voyage…

« L'idée n'est pas mauvaise. Malgré sa stupidité et son incompétence, il doit bien connaître un ou deux secrets intéressants sur Voldemort en tant que fils Malfoy et mangemort de second rang… J'espère que j'arriverais à le supporter… » Déclara Harry, ses yeux combattant ceux de l'adolescent à ses pieds.

« Ais-je le droit de me prononcer là-dessus ? Je préfère de loin les Détraqueurs à trois stupides lions. Et je ne pense pas que vous ayez quelconque pouvoir sur moi… »

Drago Malfoy se releva tranquillement, n'ayant que faire des trois baguettes pointées sur lui.

« Sur-ce, à bientôt. Je suis sûr que nos chemins se croiseront… »

Trois Stupéfix fusèrent … et rebondirent sur le bouclier du Serpentard qui continuait à s'éloigner. Harry s'élança et il plaqua à terre, contre lui pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Très drôle. Mais je suis sûr que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. _Sirvelius Imperium Sacalis Totalis_ »

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il n'imposait plus aucune résistance. Il semblait totalement détruit.

« De la magie noire…

- Ta magie est sous mon contrôle. Et oui, ton maître m'a laissé quelques cadeaux…Malfoy, je te rends le contrôle quand tu veux. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas adepte de ce genre de saleté, contrairement à toi. Mais avant, je veux un serment sur ton sang de fidélité. A moi.

- Crève ! Tu as accompli l'honni ! Tu es maudit !

- Tu as tué le chef de la résistance sorcière. Qui de nous deux est maudit ?

- Tu ne sais pas tout. Rends moi ma magie. Que le soi-disant Sauveur ne se révèle pas aussi impur que son ennemi !

- Tu serais presque convaincant Malfoy dans le rôle du méchant qui a des valeurs et qui regrette tes actes ! Je veux un serment.

- Je ne peux l'accomplir sans magie.

- Tu acceptes ? »

Harry relâcha son étreinte sous le coup de la surprise. Drago en profita pour se relever et regarder d'un air méprisant le Gryffondor. Il se rapprocha de Ron et Hermione dans le but de s'éloigner le plus possible du Survivant. Il se sentait affreusement vide et mal à l'aise. La nausée le prenait. Il aurait tout fait pour arrêter cette situation…

1 : Draco Malefoy Galad Morofy : anagramme ! aha !

donc voilà ma nouvelle fic, je crois que vous avez déjà compris un nouveau livre une nouvelle fic , je vais quand même essayer de finir l'autre parce que je l'aimais bien même si je trouve qu'elle se perdait dans un autre univers qu'Harry Potter

j'essayerais d'être rapide dans mes chapitres beaucoup plus qu'avant

bien sûr si vous m'encourageais je serais encore plus contente mais bon…

a toute bisous !


	2. Le commencement

J'avoue, c'est la première fois que je poste un chapitre aussi vite ! Mais le sujet est génial et les lecteurs aussi ! Merci beaucoup à mes deux premiers reviewers, il n'y a rien qui ne fait plus plaisir !

**Eowyn **: le 'Harry/Ginny' ça passait mal pour moi aussi ! Et étant totalement accro des slash Harry/Draco, je me suis dit qu'après en avoir lu quelques centaines, je pouvais commencer à m'y mettre ! Merci infiniment pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Anlidre **: merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente de faire partie de tes favoris ! J'espère que t'aimeras bien ce chapitre, bisous. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Le commencement

Draco Malefoy leur était soumis pour la première fois de leur vie. Privé de magie, les yeux dans la vague reflétant une peur grandissante.

« Je ferais votre serment. Rends moi ma magie Potter.»

De sa voix tremblante, il n'arrivait même plus à lâcher ses sarcasmes habituels. C'était juste une demande, un appel.

« _Mistra Imperium Sacalis Totalis_. Désolé Malefoy…

- Laisse tomber ! Rien ne te rachètera jamais à mes yeux de toute façon. J'ai besoin que de ta main s'écoule du sang pour accomplir le sortilège. »

Le Survivant acquiesça. Il parcourut la paume de sa main à l'aide de sa baguette qui laissait derrière elle une étonnante couleur rouge… Il tendit sa main vers le jeune homme dont la chevelure redevenait petit à petit blonde platine.

Draco regarda cette main avec méfiance. Elle le plongeait dans ses souvenirs de première année, où le 'Grand' Harry Potter avait refusé son amitié. Serrer cette main et faire le serment le ferait entrer dans un groupe, renier sa famille, ses racines, son engament envers Le Lord Noir. Car aujourd'hui il ne s'engageait pas seulement magiquement. Il confiait son destin à Harry Potter. Il inspira plusieurs fois avant de lui-même s'ouvrir la main à l'aide de sa baguette, le visage impassible.

« Par ton sang et mon sang, je te fais le serment, Harry Potter, de ma loyauté immortelle et totale. Je ne pourrais ni te mentir ni te trahir, car ce serment sera ma loi. »

Leurs mains se serrèrent, leurs regards s'embrasèrent. Pour la première fois, les ennemis étaient alliés.

Ron et Hermione étaient restés silencieux pendant cet acte. Il était en effet difficile de concevoir une alliance entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard. Ron peinait à imaginer que leur futur serait commun. Et Hermione était intriguée par la rapide capitulation de Malefoy. Celui-ci était mangemort, maîtrisait la magie noire autant qu'elle coulait dans son sang. Il avait livré Dumbledore, le seul qu'Il n'est jamais craint, était réputé pour être rusé et réfléchi, alors pourquoi s'était-il risqué à provoquer ses ennemis alors qu'ils étaient en position de force ? Le Serpentard l'étonnerait toujours…

Après une minute où leurs mains étaient resté liées, Draco desserra lentement la sienne, ses yeux toujours plongés dans la profondeur de ceux de son 'pire ennemi'.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour vous maintenant ? Maître Potter ! » Lâcha le Serpentard de manière méprisante, détruisant toute l'intensité qu'il y avait dans leur échange. Pendant une minute, ils avaient été en paix, en communion, en osmose.

Le regard de Harry se voila et il répondit tristement :

« Tu n'es pas mon esclave, et encore moins mon elfe de maison, Malefoy. Ce serment te laisse toutes tes libertés, sauf celle d'aller foutre ta vie en l'air auprès d'un sorcier mégalomane. Maintenant à toi de décider : nous allons à Godric's Hollow, chercher tous les indices possibles sur les points faibles de Voldemort, et par la même occasion mes points forts ; sachant que tu seras hébergé et nourri, tu viens avec nous ou pas ? Le choix t'est libre. »

Draco replongea ses yeux dans les iris du Survivant. Il y voyait son monde de douleur et de détermination. Son regard l'effraya, car il lui donna plus que l'envie de les suivre.

« Je viens. Je te suis. Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

- On en viendrait presque à te plaindre, Malefoy !

- Ron, tais-toi ! Il reste avec nous maintenant et on a autre chose à penser ! Malefoy, je suis … contente que tu sois avec nous. C'est déjà quelqu'un en plus. Si tu acceptais de ne pas te ridiculiser et d'emmerder tout le monde en m'appelant Sang de Bourbe, j'empêcherais cet homme stupide qui me sert de petit ami d'être plus bête qu'il ne l'est… Ok ? »

Ron et Hermione avaient décidé d'intervenir, et Harry était maintenant presque hilare. Hermione avait le don d'être plutôt imprévisible. Draco avait apparemment aussi du mal à se remettre de la proposition de la jeune fille et acquiesça avec un sourire, chose inédite chez Draco Malefoy. Un minimum jaloux, Ron s'exclama :

« Ok, ok, Malefoy. Désolé. J'espère que tu n'es finalement pas le petit con que je crois que tu es, et que tu as une bonne raison pour avoir envoyé Dumbledore au fin fond du royaume des morts. Et autre chose, je ne suis pas une belette ! »

Un deuxième sourire de Malefoy surprit une seconde fois l'assistance. Pour la première fois de leur vie, Draco Malefoy semblait humain, et même sympathique.

Harry reprit la parole, déstabilisé par ce changement de comportement de tous les gens qui l'entouraient. Ron et Hermione était sensés haïr Draco Malefoy, et celui-ci était sensé être un ennemi, un petit con arrogant désagréable avec tout le monde et ne pas l'observer avec ces yeux envoûtants. Décidément, le monde ne tournait plus pareil depuis la mort de Dumbledore…

Un homme passa dans le couloir où ils étaient restés depuis le début de leur altercation. Il les dévisagea longuement et partit en courant. Harry en fut étonné mais comprit vite lorsqu'il se retourna sur Draco.

« Malefoy, le Polynectar n'agit plus ! Dans quelques secondes, tout le ministère sera au courant de ta présence ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille !

- Mince ! On ne peut transplaner d'ici, il faut rejoindre le hall ! » Déclara Hermione, soudainement alarmée.

« Pas sûr, Hermione. Si l'on a pu transplaner dans la salle d'examen, c'est qu'elle doit être hors du champ de protection. On a qu'à ouvrir la salle et transplaner directement à Godric's Hollow. Ca vous va ? Malefoy, tu dois prendre des affaires quelque part ou pas ?

- Non, j'avais prévu moi aussi de partir en 'voyage' après l'examen. J'ai mes bagages dans ma poche. Je suis d'accord avec ton idée, mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas où se situe Godric's Hollow. Je vais me planter !

- Tu… tu n'as qu'à transplaner avec moi. Ron, Hermione, ça vous va ?

- Parfait ! » Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ils retraversèrent un ou deux couloirs et forcèrent la porte de la salle de transplanage. Quand ils refermèrent la porte, ils entendirent des bruits suspects. Le Ministère était déjà en chasse.

Ron et Hermione transplanèrent les premiers. Comme Harry l'avait supposé, la salle était hors de protection. Quand Harry demanda à Draco de poser ses mains sur ses avant-bras, les deux garçons ne surent plus si c'était le stress d'être repéré ou autre chose qui fit battre leur cœur à cent à l'heure. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à Godric's Hollow, ville qui signifiait tant pour Harry et si peu pour Draco, mais pourtant qui était en ce jour porteuse d'un nouvel espoir, là où débutait l'alliance entre deux ennemis, liés jusqu'à leur mort.

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je voulais le faire plus long, mais l'envi de poster un nouveau chapitre a été la plus forte !

Bientôt un autre, je vous l'ai promit.

Bisous.

Gwen, une auteur pleine d'ambition…


	3. Godric's Hollow

Voilà, déjà un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, je suis merveilleuse. Mais bon, j'essaye de pas trop le dire… non sérieusement merci beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui sont extraordinaires !

**Mirrabella **: Merci de m'avoir lu, et merci encore plus d'avoir cliqué sur ce merveilleux bouton qu'est « Submit review - Go », ça m'a fait très très plaisir. Je me suis dépêchée d'écrire la suite et j'espère que t'aimeras bien. Bonne lecture.

**Carrymaxwell **: Très honorée de voir que ma petite fan fic ait plu à une auteuse de HP et de GW, je suis remplie de fierté ! J'ai changé le résumé et je t'avoue que je ne dois pas être très douée en résumé, donc si tu pouvais m'aider et me dire… Contente que tu ne sois pas déçue et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**Zaika **: Merci pour ta review ! J'ai répondu à ta demande et voilà déjà la suite ! Ma vitesse m'impressionne, et j'espère que ce n'est pas bâclé… à toi de me le dire, merci bisous.

**Nicolas Potter **: Disons que Poudlard a été fermé, non ? C'est bien dans la fin du

6, qui en passant m'a déçu, non ? J'espère que je ne fais pas honte à JKR en ayant mal compris le livre… En tout cas un énorme merci à toi pour ta review surtout quand on voit quels sont les autres auteurs que tu lis ! Merci beaucoup encore et bonne lecture !

**La-Shinegami **: Quel honneur que tu apprécies ces chapitres, alors tu es une auteuse de talents… je t'ai laissé une review sur une de tes fics, je ne sais plus vraiment laquelle… bonne lecture !

**Ing' **: Salut lectrice attentive ! Le meilleur pour la fin, et le plus long surtout ! Tu as mis le doigt sur nombreux de mes petits problèmes d'accords et c'est vrai, je me suis rendu compte légèrement après que tout ne concordait pas très bien… J'espère rétablir l'ordre des choses et ajouter au mystère 'Malefoy' dans ce chapitre, tu me diras ce que t'en penses ! Je suis ravie que toi aussi tu aimes Draco en « méchant », pas vraiment parfait (j'adore son sale caractère), et que tu aimes Harry en 'Superman' parce que moi aussi ! Et je suis également outrée que JKR ne se soit pas encore rendu compte qu'ils s'aimaient autant ! Pourtant, beaucoup de nous s'en sont rendu compte ! Alors cette auteur de talent, elle-même mère de Harry et Draco ? Serait-ce un petit tour de JKR ? En tout cas, Ginny, bon bas voilà… Mais bon, ne choquant pas le public, ni les enfants. Ginny est gentille, sage alors que Draco est manipulateur, pervers et méchant… Et toi tu choisirais qui ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

Le soleil était lourd sur Godric's Hollow. C'était un village dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, pas très loin de Stonehenge. Ce village sorcier était connu de la population magique comme lieu de la mort du grand Godric Gryffondor, mais n'était guère un lieu touristique malgré son grand manoir construit dans un style ancien, les pierres de Stonehenge étant le principal attrait de la région.

Le village semblait vivre dans une dimension intemporelle, avec ses maisons d'un style XVI siècle et la grande demeure qui trônait en plein cœur de la ville. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Pré au Lard, comme on aurait pu le croire. C'était sûr, Godric's Hollow n'était pas une ville touristique aux enseignes lumineuses et flashantes où l'on perd son âme. La simplicité primait.

Draco ôta ses mains directement des bras d'Harry. Il reprit son air impassible qui agaçait tellement le brun. Il s'effaça et ne participa pas à la conversation qu'entretirent les trois Gryffondors en se rendant face à l'auberge du village. Deux chambres leur était réservées.

L'auberge était exactement ce que Harry avait imaginé, à l'image du village, rustique. Le jeune homme sentait déjà qu'il adorait cet endroit, malgré les douloureux souvenirs qu'il lui rappelait. Godric's Hollow était sa ville natale, ses racines. Là où tout était fini et où tout commençait.

Il avait caché sa cicatrice derrière une mèche de cheveux. Ils étaient ici incognito. Sirius lui avait un jour confié que la maison des Potter avait été rénovée après la « disparition » de Voldemort, mais qu'elle avait été laissée à l'abandon depuis, ayant la réputation de maudite. Le jeune homme n'avait pas osé revenir directement dans cette maison. Il allait faire face une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce serait la première fois qu'il se rendrait sur la tombe de ses parents, et il leur demanderait leur force. Hermione réglait tous les papiers avec l'aubergiste qui se demandait ce que pouvaient bien faire quatre jeunes gens dans un village aussi désert. Ron, quant à lui était occupé à dévisager le plus discrètement possible un Draco Malefoy au regard plus vide et froid qu'un Détraqueur. Ils montèrent à l'étage voir les chambres dès qu'ils eurent les clés, les regards perçant des villageois les gênant quelque peu.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils ne se trouvèrent que devant deux portes qu'ils remarquèrent le problème. Ils avaient deux chambres pour quatre, avec deux lits doubles. Ils avaient légèrement oublié que Malefoy s'était rajouté à l'équipe. Ron et Hermione dormiraient ensemble, comme ce qui était convenu, étant en couple, et Draco n'avait plus qu'à partager sa chambre avec le brun. Harry était extraordinairement gêné, alors que le Serpentard ne prononça même pas un mot. Les deux « couples » se séparèrent pour s'installer dans leurs chambres respectives.

« Malefoy, je suis vraiment désolé, j'aimerais trouver une solution mais j'ai bien peur que cette auberge ne possède que deux chambres à louer, ça ira ? De toute façon, nous n'allons restés là que quelques jours…

- …

- Oui, bon. Je sais que ça te fais chier, mais bon c'est pas la joie pour moi nous plus ! Tu pourrais au moins me répondre quand je te parle !

- …

- Argg ! Si tu n'étais pas utile, je te jure… !

- Tu comptes faire quoi, Potter ? M'assassiner pendant la nuit ?

- Tu pourrais faire un effort ! Tout le monde en fait avec toi ! Tu as besoin d'être aussi … lunatique ! Je te rappelle qu'on est sensé être ensemble pour un bon bout de temps !

- Cette alliance ne rime à rien ! On se hait depuis que l'on s'est rencontré ! Seulement j'ai des intérêts à rester aux côtés du « Sauveur », et cela ne te concerne pas ! Tu as besoin de moi, j'ai besoin de toi ! C'est parfait, mais ne me demande pas de t'apprécier, c'est au-delà de mes moyens ! Je vais faire un tour, au revoir. »

Il sortit de la pièce, d'un pas qui se voulait majestueux, mais qui était irrégulier et nerveux. Il semblerait que les Malefoy laissaient parfois échapper quelques émotions.

Harry était effaré et consterné. Il n'allait jamais tenir avec Malefoy ! Si imbu de lui-même, égocentrique, superficiel ! Il semblerait qu'il ait fait un très mauvais choix… si seulement Malefoy n'était pas lunatique, et coopérait, il ferait un allié redoutable. Mais l'Elu doutait que cela n'arrive un jour. Malefoy et allié n'allaient pas dans la même phrase.

Harry déserta lui-même sa chambre et rejoignit ses deux amis, langoureusement installés sur le lit, enlacés. Il toussota avant de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Les voir si heureux était un bonheur, mais quelque fois il n'échappait pas à la solitude. Il ne regrettait pas Ginny, mais il regrettait les bras protecteurs dans lesquels il oubliait ses problèmes. Ses meilleurs amis l'accueillirent avec un sourire et l'invitèrent à s'installer dans un fauteuil en face du canapé que la brune occupait à présent, Ron étant resté sur le lit, ne tardant pas à somnoler. Hermione l'observa en un instant avant de prendre la parole :

« Où est Malefoy ? »

Harry baissa la tête avant de leur annoncer le plus naturellement possible qu'il était sorti, mais la jeune fille ne parut pas convaincue.

« Vous vous êtes déjà disputés c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas facile de cohabiter avec un mec qui te sort par les yeux depuis ta première année.

- Bravo, Harry, encore une preuve de ta grande maturité. Même si ce mec est détestable, son aide ne peut que nous être précieuse. C'est un Malefoy, et je suis convaincue que leur réputation est fondée, et un ancien mangemort, qui en plus semble particulièrement intelligent, peu importe comment il utilise ses dons.

- Je sais, mais comprends-moi. Après ce que je lui aie fait tout à l'heure, il me déteste encore plus. Une entente va être difficile entre nous. Il fait ressortir mes mauvais côtés. Regarde ce que je fais ! J'ai utilisé la magie noire !

- Oui, et ça l'a marqué. Il en a même oublié d'être détestable un moment.

- Il a raison, je suis maudit.

- Tu n'es pas maudit, c'était pour la bonne cause. Demain, il faut qu'on l'interroge sur les mangemorts. Et soit agréable avec lui Harry ! Cette histoire ne doit pas se savoir ! Les sorciers risqueraient d'être légèrement effrayé que le Sauveur utilise cette magie.

- Je n'ai que faire de ce que pensent les gens.

- Peut-être, mais s'ils en viennent à te craindre, la situation va devenir encore plus impossible et tout espoir anéanti.

- Mouais, faisons un effort et allons manger !

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Ron qui le dit… »

Ce dernier se réveilla grâce à un cousin qui vint s'écraser sur sa tête, mais ne broncha presque pas quand il apprit la raison de cette 'attaque'. La soirée était bien entamée lorsqu'ils finirent leur dessert au restaurant de l'auberge. Ils ne virent pas le Serpentard de la soirée et le soupçonnèrent de s'être servi dans les cuisines. Le programme du lendemain fut fixé, avec un réveil indéterminé pour le plus grand plaisir des deux garçons.

Ils ne parlèrent que très peu de la guerre, ressassant plutôt leurs bons souvenirs de Poudlard sans s'attarder sur sa disparition. Les anecdotes s'enchaînaient et ils remarquaient avec amusement qu'ils avaient eu des années plus que chargées et chacun appréciât d'être ensemble pour cette nouvelle épopée. Ils affronteraient à nouveau une épreuve en étant réunis.

La lune brillait de son éclat intense lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Harry sentit tout de suite que son compagnon de chambre était là. Silencieusement, il pénétra dans la chambre, respectant le sommeil du blond. Il s'était approprié le lit, et le jeune homme n'en était même pas étonné. Les rideaux n'étaient pas fermés et la lune éclairait à travers les carreaux les cheveux qui semblaient d'or sous cette lumière. Harry se surprit à admirer les traits fins de son ennemi, ses cheveux si lisses et soyeux, son air pur et froid même endormi. Un sentiment l'envahit dans sa contemplation. De la jalousie ? Non, c'était différent… Refusant d'analyser, il s'installa tout simplement dans le canapé pour la nuit. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut vers le blond qui serait difficile à amadouer.

Voilà ! Fini ! Encore un peu court, je sais, mais j'ai tellement envi de les poster vite !

Désolée… le prochain je le ferais plus long, et il y aura plus d'action, mais il faut bien que cela se mette en place… j'aurais bien voulu être à la place de notre cher Harry dans la dernière scène… j'avoue !

Gros bisous

A bientôt, j'espère. Et doutez-vous que les 8 reviews font énormément pour cette vitesse extraordinaire !

Gwen, une auteur avec encore plus d'ambition !

Il est minuit demain, j'ai cours, je n'ai pas fini mon boulot, et je viens de pondre ce chapitre, comme ça !


	4. Pas à pas

Chapitre 4 : Pas à pas

Draco se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête, qui le parcourait depuis la veille au soir, après sa dispute avec Lui. Ce Gryffondor de malheur arrivait encore à lui donner des maux de tête ! Il se demandait pourquoi il avait été assez fou pour s'embarquer dans cette histoire. Même si c'était le plus sûr pour lui, il risquait de ne pas tenir avec trois stupides lions ! Son extraordinaire patience était déjà à bout. Admirant pendant quelques minutes le paysage de campagne baignée de rayons de soleil, il s'apaisa et finit par se lever. Il était seul dans la chambre, seuls les restes de la nuit du brun sur le canapé lui rappelaient sa présence. Il s'habilla élégamment, mais discrètement, les regards des paysans pendant sa sortie nocturne de la veille le gênant encore.

Il aurait été étonné si ses nouveaux « compagnons » l'avaient emmené dans un magnifique endroit en compagnie de la jet set sorcière… bien sûr, il fallait que les Gryffondors aillent à la campagne… Mais bon, si c'était ainsi…

Alors qu'il vérifiait une dernière fois sa coiffure dans le miroir, Harry entra silencieusement dans la chambre, sans doute pensant qu'il dormait encore. Il était torse nu, les cheveux totalement trempés, une serviette à la main. Il marmonna un « Salut » gêné, et détourna les yeux, se plaçant devant la glace pour essayer de démêler sa coiffure. Il n'avait visiblement pas honte d'être torse nu devant son ennemi. Le miroir poussa un sifflement admiratif, les gouttelettes d'eau parcourant la peau mate du brun. Draco en avait perdu le souffle. Il se détourna de cette vision le plus vite possible, repoussant le fait qu'il était en train d'admirer le torse d'un garçon, Son torse. Mais cette peau qui semblait si douce et ses muscles bien dessinés, cette silhouette svelte… Draco se damna pour ces pensées, mais il laissa échapper son regard une dernière fois sur le brun avant de sortir de la pièce, le souffle irrégulier.

Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, omettant le fait qu'il avait oublié sa baguette dans la chambre, celle-ci devenue tabou. Il apprit que la table était montée et le petit déjeuner servi à l'extérieur, où l'une de ses « amis » venait de s'attabler.

En effet, Hermione était tranquillement assise en face de la table, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, perdue dans ses pensées. Draco se laissa tomber à côté de la jeune fille, lui adressant un Bonjour poli. Il avait décidé d'être agréable, enfin de faire au moins des efforts avec elle. Après tout, elle était aussi intelligente que lui, ce n'était pas sa faute si elle ne savait pas s'entourer. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire, et engagea la conversation.

« Bien dormi ?

- Raisonnablement. Et toi ?

- Ron ronfle… j'ai du lui lancer un sort d'insonorisation…

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui !

- Où étais-tu passé hier soir ? On aurait aimé t'avoir à nos côtés pour dîner.

- Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas obligée de mentir… J'étais sorti prendre l'air, ce village est sympathique, même si les habitants ont l'air bizarre… ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude des visiteurs.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué. Il faudra faire attention. Dis, je peux te poser une question ? »

Draco observa un instant la jeune fille avec suspicion mais finit par acquiescer.

« Si tu avais tes valises en poche, c'est que tu te rendais quelque part. Chez Voldemort ? Et aussi, pourquoi as-tu provoquer Harry et Ron alors qu'ils étaient en position de force ?

- Ca fait deux…Je ne crois pas que je vais te répondre… Je…

- Ok, alors laisse juste te dire ce que je pense. Ca marche ?

- Essaye toujours.

- Tu avais tout préparé. Tu ne dois plus être dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort et as du fuir. Tu savais que Ron devais repasser son examen de transplanage, et que Harry ne l'avait pas encore passé. C'était le meilleur moyen de les rencontrer et la meilleure solution pour toi d'échapper aux griffes de Voldemort. Et tu te doutais de notre réaction. Que l'on voudrait t'avoir avec nous pour les informations que tu possèdes. C'est cela n'est-ce pas ?

- Il y a de l'idée… Je suis plus qu'impressionné j'avoue…Il est vrai que j'ai quitté le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et aussi que je voulais rester avec vous. Et que tout était prévu. Mais pas pour les motifs que tu crois.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je… »

Alors Draco hésita à révéler son secret à la jeune fille. Elle venait de lui montrer qu'elle pourrait comprendre, et qu'elle pouvait être digne de confiance, vu qu'elle ne l'avait même pas révélé à son copain et à son meilleur ami. Les mots commençaient à lui venir, lorsque quelque chose les perturba. Harry venait d'arriver.

Hermione poussa un soupir de frustration quand elle comprit que le blond ne dirait plus rien. Elle accueillit cependant le jeune homme avec bonne humeur. Les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre résonnant dans sa tête.

« Salut Harry ! Bien dormi ?

- Mouais… J'ai connu mieux, le canapé n'est pas très confortable. Malefoy, je crois qu'on a un problème.

- Crève Potter. J'ai ce lit, je suis votre « invité » et je le garderais !

- Un soir sur deux ?

- Non !

- Un soir sur deux ou je squatte quand même le lit, toi dedans ou pas !

- On verra ça !

- Taisez-vous tous les deux ! »

La jeune fille s'énerva et en profita pour s'éloigner d'eux, les laissant seul.

« J'ai rien fait moi… » Déclara Harry, d'un air vexé…

« Potter, le jour où tu seras intelligent sera à marquer d'une pierre blanche…

- Je te rappelle que tu es la cause de tout cela…

- Je… Je vais dire une chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire ! » Draco se tourna vers le brun et ses yeux argent le perça de toutes parts.

« Potter, je souhaite une trêve ! »

Harry hallucina, ses neurones peinant à se connecter…. Malefoy, trêve…. Il y avait trop de nouveautés ces derniers jours…

« Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux de poisson frit ! Non, je ne me suis pas devenu Gryffondor pour autant ! Je veux seulement ne pas me prendre la tête toute la journée !

- Nous ne savons même pas si tu es vraiment « innocent » dans l'affaire Dumbledore. Nous ne savons rien de toi, cela fait un jour à peine que tu nous as rejoint, tu m'as déjà fait une crise et partit sans prévenir. Une trêve, je veux bien, nous savons toi comme moi que ce n'est pas une trêve mais une réconciliation… une trêve n'est pas possible. Si nous vivons ensemble tranquillement, je doute qu'après la guerre, on recommence à se haïr. Voilà alors maintenant dis-moi vraiment ce que tu veux Malefoy ! »

Le blond était vexé, sentait toutes ses bonnes résolutions, sa sagesse du matin s'envolaient. Il croyait débuter une nouvelle vie, c'était ce qu'il s'était répété toute la soirée de la veille. Seulement, il avait oublié que tout ne s'effaçait pas en un jour, et qu'il ne s'était jamais excusé pour ses horreurs accomplies, pour ses coups bas,… Malefoy devenait gentil, une première ! Non pas exactement, Malefoy rentrait dans le bon camp et faisait les concessions nécessaires. Il sentait le sort l'attacher à Potter, ses sentiments envers lui changeaient. Il percevait une loyauté nouvelle, des principes peut-être. Il connaissait peu les effets du sort, mais le savait puissant, et de magie noire… il n'essayait même pas de lutter, c'était le plus invraisemblable. Il s'était juste sentit blessé et humilié, mais pas en colère, et c'était ça le plus surprenant.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ça… Il se reprit, se sentant bizarre depuis une dizaine de minutes.

« Oublie ! Si tu ne veux pas de trêve, de mon « amitié », une fois de plus, alors je n'en mourrais pas. Si tu le prends comme ça, je te demande pourquoi tu m'as fais jurer une fidélité envers toi ! J'ai mes raisons pour Dumbledore, et n'attends plus de moi une collaboration ! Et qui t'as dit qu'une trêve nécessitée de me connaître ! Je n'en peux plus ! Déjà ! Tu me méprises tellement que ça m'étouffe ! Je n'en ai jamais souffert, mais avant de me condamner regarde-toi ! Tu oses me soupçonner alors que tu sais très bien que ton sort m'empêche de te trahir ! Tu m'as ensorcelé et tu me traites de coupable ! Regarde-toi Potter ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le Sauveur que tu es un ange ! Je pars ! C'est bon t'es content d'avoir été prévenu ! Je reviens ce midi. »

Le blond partit, désormais furieux…Il ne comprenait plus, il avait des sautes d'humeur, des changements dans sa manière de pensée… Merde il était un Malefoy et il partait en couille !

Les Malefoy ne s'emportent pas, ne parlent pas aux Sang de Bourbes, ne demandent pas des trêves à leurs ennemis, ne se sentent pas déstabilisés et prisonniers. Il sortit de l'hôtel après avoir récupéré sa baguette dans sa chambre, et repartit à la découverte de la ville. Mine de rien, Godric's Hollow était pleine de ressources intéressantes…

Le brun baissa la tête. Il s'était encore énervé. Il lui avait proposé une trêve et il l'avait ignoré. Mais Harry ne valait même pas cette amitié ! Il le méritait même plus Malefoy, ayant dépassé les limites de la magie noire. Celui-ci se montrait plus intelligent et réfléchi, et Harry se permettait encore d'agir comme un con. Il fallait qu'il le rattrape.

Il courut jusque dans la rue principale, sans trace d'un blond furieux. Il demanda à un homme d'un certain âge assit dans un fauteuil à bascule, qui l'observait avec suspicion.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, n'auriez-vous pas vu un jeune homme blond passer par ici ? C'est un de mes amis et je le cherche partout. »

Ce fut quand il s'approcha qu'il remarqua les yeux bleus très clairs du vieillard. Trop clair. Il venait de demander un renseignement visuel à un aveugle ! Style gaffeur il n'y a pas mieux !

« Non, je n'ai vu personne… Mais je sens que votre sorcier est en colère… Il se dirige vers le manoir… Bonne chance, Harry Potter ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna, totalement stupéfait. Il… il … sans même le voir, il l'avait reconnu. Il s'éloigna rapidement, n'osant plus faire face à ce vieillard. Les gens l'observaient, alors qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide dans la ville. Godric's Hollow en devenait menaçant. Il avait plus que hâte de rejoindre le Serpentard.

Le jeune blond venait d'arriver devant le manoir. Il trônait, surplombait la ville. Il était entouré d'une espèce de muraille, sa seule ouverture était une haute grille de fer noir qui commençait à rouiller. Effectivement, le château commençait à partir en ruine : le lierre tapissait les murs, la peinture était écaillée, les briques endommagées. Il passa sa main sur la grille qui s'ouvrit. La magie rodait dans ces lieux. Il s'aventura dans le parc de la demeure, celui-ci totalement soumis à la force de la nature. Ce lieu était moins menaçant que la veille au soir. Pas plus accueillant, mais les arbres ne semblaient pas vivants, et le lierre rampant. Il se dirigea vers son objectif premier, la grande bâtisse.

Harry parvint à l'entrée peu de temps après Draco. Il eut la même impression de magie sauvage, primitive ?

Il parcourut le jardin du regard, un peu plus méfiant qu'auparavant. Il était vraiment temps qu'il trouve le blond. Après s'être faufilé en direction du manoir, il aperçut enfin l'objet de ses recherches. Soupirant de soulagement, ayant oublié que le jeune homme lui en voulait sûrement, il accéléra pour le rejoindre.

« Malefoy ! »

Le blond sursauta, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à le voir ici. Cependant intérieurement rassuré de ne pas être seul à visiter cet édifice qui paraissait de plus en plus sombre.

« Potter. Tu me suis maintenant ! Je ne connais pas ta définition de liberté. »

Un silence. Finalement interrompu.

« Je viens pour m'excuser. »

Draco daigna enfin se retourner pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de son « compagnon ». Il se rapprocha.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il serait inutile de t'excuser.

- Ce n'est pas pareil aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que ce ne soit que des mots. »

Le regard du blond se fit curieux, et toute l'hostilité qui y régnait disparue à ses dépends.

« C'est-à-dire ?

- Le sort. Je n'avais pas le droit. Alors, si tu veux, et seulement si tu veux, je peux le faire pour toi maintenant. Et accepter ton pacte. Même si pour moi ce serait plus qu'un pacte. »

Le jeune homme était surpris. Plus que surpris. Un sourire au coin des lèvres. Un sentiment bizarre. De plénitude ? D'allégresse ?


	5. Ressemblances

Chapitre 5 : Ressemblances.

_- Le sort. Je n'avais pas le droit. Alors, si tu veux, et seulement si tu veux, je peux le faire pour toi maintenant. Et accepter ton pacte. Même si pour moi ce serait plus qu'un pacte. »_

_Le jeune homme était surpris. Plus que surpris. Un sourire au coin des lèvres. Un sentiment bizarre. De plénitude ? D'allégresse ?_

« Tu te lancerais un sort de fidélité envers moi, simplement pour être mon égal ? Pour te faire pardonner ? Qu'est-ce qui me donne tant d'importance à tes yeux ? »

Les yeux dans les yeux, deux adolescents qui devenaient hommes, changeaient, et commençaient seulement à s'en rendre compte. Une bouche ouverte par la surprise, un cœur défaillant, des questions dans sa tête. Harry était perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai changé, crois-le ou non. J'ai réalisé que ta proposition n'était pas si bête et que pour une fois j'aurais du me la fermer. Malefoy, tu sais que tu as toujours été important à mes yeux ! On ne sous-estime jamais un ennemi. Seulement aujourd'hui, tu es avec nous, et ça se me force à faire tout ça. Parce que même si on se déteste, on va passer du temps ensemble, et tu te retrouves seul parmi tes ennemis : tu forces le respect, Malefoy.

- J'apprécie le compliment… Tu n'es peut-être pas si stupide que je ne le croyais, c'est bon à savoir ! Pour le sort, es-tu sûr que …?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie.

- Alors j'accepte. »

Une lueur dans les yeux. Les deux étaient effrayés par ce lien, ce sort qui les rapprocherait encore. Effrayés mais déterminés. Harry s'approcha du blond.

« On fais ça où ? J'avoue que ce lieu ne m'inspire pas trop confiance, mais il est pas mal gorgé de magie. Ça peut être intéressant.

- Je suis pour. Je n'ai pas envi de retraverser la ville maintenant. Les habitants sont bizarres, tu as remarqué ?

- Oui… » Murmura Harry, le visage du vieillard toujours dans sa tête.

Ils allaient le faire. Une deuxième fois. Se lier. Leur relation devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Draco détourna les yeux et observa le manoir.

« On entre ? »

Harry acquiesça, et suivit le blond à l'intérieur. La porte ne posa pas de difficultés pour le jeune sorcier, ayant sortit sa baguette seulement quelques secondes. La pièce qu'ils découvrirent était sublime. Autant l'extérieur était délabré et presque en ruine, autant l'intérieur était plus qu'agréable, inondé du soleil matinal. Les murs étaient de couleurs claires, simples. Le mobilier inexistant. D'un commun accord, ils ne s'aventurèrent pas plus dans la maison, sentant déjà avoir troublé l'équilibre des lieux.

« Ne nous attardons pas. Je le sens moyen…

- Peur, Potter ? Je t'ai connu plus courageux !

- Pas peur, juste… Non, en fait si j'ai peur ! On y va ?

- Je n'attends que toi ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil à cette remarque. Le Serpentard l'étonnerait toujours décidément. Surtout maintenant qu'ils commençaient à se connaître…

D'un regard, ils se placèrent à un mètre l'un de l'autre, tenant leur baguette de leur main gauche et s'ouvrant la paume droite. Aucun signe de douleur, juste les yeux dans les yeux.

« Par ton sang et mon sang, je te fais le serment, Draco Malefoy, de ma loyauté immortelle et totale. Je ne pourrais ni te mentir ni te trahir, car ce serment sera ma loi. »

Leurs mains se serrèrent, leurs regards s'embrasèrent. Pour la deuxième fois, les ennemis étaient alliés.

Ils reçurent une légère décharge. La pièce s'obscurcit, l'atmosphère devint lourde, leurs mains se serrèrent un peu plus fort, leur respiration s'accéléra. Leurs regards étaient mêlés, et le temps semblait s'être précipité. Ils ne contrôlaient plus rien et le sentaient. Ils furent propulsés chacun de leur côté, retombant durement sur le sol. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne pas s'attarder plus en ce lieu.

Ils s'échappèrent en courant et ne se stoppèrent que devant leur hôtel, après avoir traversé tout le village. Draco éclata de rire. Son compagnon le regarda avec surprise, ne se souvenant pas avoir entendu le Serpentard rire auparavant. Son visage était totalement décontracté et ne ressemblait pas à son image habituelle. Il était plus nature, sauvage, beau. Les cheveux décoiffés par la course et tout ce qui avait précédé, il était beau tout simplement. Après ces constatations plus que surprenantes de sa part, Harry se laissa aller et partagea les émotions libératrices que lui apportait le blond. Toute la tension retomba.

Une complicité s'était établie entre eux. Et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils ignoraient d'où cela venait, d'un sort, d'une quelconque magie ou de la vie naturellement. Toujours était-il qu'ils n'avaient plus pour seul de but de se tuer à présent.

Remontés dans la chambre, Harry s'allongea tranquillement sur le lit, dépassant Draco. Ce dernier se posta devant lui et le dévisagea, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Potter, s'il te plait, laisse-moi le lit !

- Non, chacun son tour !

- Potty chéri… J'ai si mal au dos !

- Ahhh ! Non pas Potty je t'en prie ! Tu peux trouver mieux ! Et je te ferais remarquer que j'ai aussi mal au dos, Dray !

- Si tu m'appelles Dray, je t'appelle Ryry je te préviens ! Pas de surnoms stupides ! Allez maintenant, donne moi le lit !

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon je m'affale sur toi !

- Tu vas me tenter…

- Ah ah ah ! T'es pas drôle comme gars ! Je vais le faire !

- Je n'attends que toi ! »

Harry défia le blond du regard, reprenant sa propre réplique. Celui-ci fit une petite moue boudeuse et se détourna… pour mieux se lancer sur le lit et Harry par la même occasion. Celui-ci se prit un violent coup d'épaule dans la tête et déchanta vite quand il vit qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il allait finir étouffé !

Draco éclata de rire pour la deuxième fois de la matinée. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le brun ne trouvait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

Le Serpentard fut interrompu par Ron, qu'ils n'avaient vu du matin, et s'inquiétait des bruits qui résonnaient dans la chambre. Il eut un véritable choc en découvrant son meilleur ami allongé sous le blond, celui-ci littéralement mort de rire. Sa petite amie ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et adopta un petit sourire, dévoilant encore un mystère dont elle seule connaissait la signification. Elle prit la parole, d'une voix enjouée :

« Et si nous allions déjeuner ? Il faudrait que l'on mette au point notre programme et que nous ayons certaines 'explications'. On y va ? »

Son petit ami acquiesça et la suivit, tandis que les garçons affalés sur le lit tentaient de se remettre. Draco, de son fou rire prolongé, et Harry de son écrasement prolongé. Ils se rhabillèrent correctement et retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione déjà installés à la table au dehors.

« On va nous apporter le menu du jour. Je propose qu'on commence à mettre au point certaines choses. Draco, es-tu d'accord pour nous répondre ? »

Le jeune homme prit subitement un air froid, son attitude habituelle. Ses yeux redevinrent glacials et sa voix menaçante.

« Oui. »

Harry était choqué. Il y a quelques minutes encore il entendait le son de son rire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pour être si lunatique !

« Draco, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais cela nous aiderait si tu nous expliquais les circonstances qui t'ont poussées à devenir mangemort et à accepter ta mission concernant Dumbledore. Peux-tu nous éclairer là-dessus ? »

Un haussement de sourcil, un air méprisant, l'attitude du Serpentard déroutait totalement ses compagnons.

« Non. Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

Harry éclata :

« Mais enfin, à quoi joues-tu, Malefoy ! Souviens toi de notre marché ! Cela ne va pas te tuer ! Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ?

- Egoïste, Potty ? Non pas égoïste. Si toi, tout le monde connais ta vie, moi je n'ai pas envie de dévoiler la mienne. »

La conversation dérapait. Les vieilles querelles reprenaient. Hermione s'interposa une fois de plus.

« Arrêtez tous les deux. Draco, je t'en prie. On a besoin de savoir. »

Draco tourna son visage vers la brune. Elle força son regard et le fit un petit signe de tête pour le lancer. Le blond baissa la tête, et commença à parler, doucement, calmement.

« Je ne vous dirais pas que l'on m'a forcé. L'été dernier mon père était en prison et j'avais juré de le venger. J'ai accueilli le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec impatience cet été là. »

Il reprit sa respiration, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, lentement. Sa tête était toujours baissée.

« Il n'est venu me chercher qu'à la fin du mois d'août. Je suis entré dans ses rangs sans test, alors que les mêmes y sont normalement soumis. Mais j'étais spécial. »

Sa voix était douce, et Harry ne le reconnaissait plus. Il l'écoutait attentivement, décelant ses failles, chose inédite dans l'histoire. Son arrogance transparaissait dans son discours, quelques points ne changeraient jamais.

« Il m'a confié une mission afin d'acquérir sa confiance et une marque future. Vous pouvez constater que mon bras n'a pas été sali. »

Il releva sa manche gauche et dévoila une peau pâle totalement nue. Harry fixa son avant-bras blanc et fin.

« Je devais tuer Dumbledore. J'avais un an pour réussir. Ca m'a surpris qu'il me confie cette mission, mais comme le petit con que j'étais à l'époque, j'étais plus que fier. »

Il soupira. Le suspens augmentait, et il en jouait. Il n'avait pas baissé sa manche et le brun avait toujours le regard porté sur lui. Il venait de montrer son changement de conscience, de but à travers ses paroles.

« J'ai donc passé cette année à essayer de trouver de multiples moyens afin de vaincre Le Seul Qu'il Ait Jamais Craint. Et j'ai réussi. Le moyen, vous le connaissez, pas besoin de m'étendre sur le sujet. Le fait est que je n'ai pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore. Quelque chose m'en empêchait. Et c'est là que j'ai découvert ma conscience. Si j'avais eu le temps, je crois que j'aurais épargné Dumbledore. Mais Rogue est arrivé. Croyez moi ou non, mais je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il termina son récit et releva la tête, cherchant la compréhension et le soutien dans les yeux émeraude du brun en face de lui. Il le trouva, et celui-ci se permit un sourire.

Le silence s'installa alors que les deux 'ennemis' se cherchaient du regard. Le sort semblait avoir un effet spécial doublement répété, et la magie semblait couler en eux. Ils ne s'étaient pas interrogés sur les éléments de la cérémonie, préférant vider leur esprit. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient les yeux comme soudés, ils en ressentaient tous les effets.


	6. Une ville étrange

Chapitre 6

_Il termina son récit et releva la tête, cherchant la compréhension et le soutien dans les yeux émeraude du brun en face de lui. Il le trouva, et celui-ci se permit un sourire. _

_Le silence s'installa alors que les deux 'ennemis' se cherchaient du regard. Le sort semblait avoir un effet spécial doublement répété, et la magie semblait couler en eux. Ils ne s'étaient pas interrogés sur les éléments de la cérémonie, préférant vider leur esprit. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient les yeux comme soudés, ils en ressentaient tous les effets. _

Après quelques secondes de silence où chacun assimilait ces paroles, Hermione s'exclama :

« Bon, ça c'est fait ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez les garçons, mais moi, cela me va comme explication.

- Pareil.

- Pour moi aussi. »

Dans sa tête, Draco Malefoy souriait. Tant de confiance accordée en si peu de temps. Les Gryffondors étaient décidemment trop gentils… Où est-ce que cela les mènerait ? Maintenant qu'ils faisaient partis de la même équipe, les choses seraient agréables à changer. Il se concentra sur la brune qui avait repris la parole.

« Je propose une visite du village aujourd'hui. Harry, j'ai fait des recherches sur l'ancienne maison de tes parents, mais apparemment j'ai de petits problèmes : dans les livres on parle de la grande famille Potter, résidant au point culminant de la ville, ce qui serait le manoir. Mais Sirius parlait d'une simple maison qui avait été réduite en cendre. Je ne comprends pas. Et si le manoir était aux Potter, cela ce saurait ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- As-tu pensé à demander aux habitants, Granger ?

- Je m'appelle Hermione, Draco !

- Excuse-moi. L'habitude. Je disais donc, les habitants pourront nous donner des renseignements. » Reprit Draco, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être « gentil », ni « ouvert » au milieu de Gryffondors, et les habitudes ça ne se changent pas. Hermione soupira et répondit d'un air las.

« Je doute qu'ils nous apportent des renseignements volontairement. J'ai entendu des rumeurs à notre sujet. On est déjà mal vu… »

Le silence se fit un instant puis Harry se manifesta enfin.

« Tant mieux, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis mal vu…enfin après Rogue… A part ça, je crois savoir qui pourrait nous aider. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas si inconnus pour tout le monde dans cette ville.

- C'est-à-dire ? Désolé de te le dire, mais tu es légèrement incompréhensible… » Annonça Ron, fronçant les sourcils.

« Il y aurait un voyant dans la ville ? » Se risqua Draco, qui semblait avoir aperçu l'homme de qui parlait Harry.

« Il semblerait bien. Ca vous va d'aller le voir après le déjeuner ? Si Ron consent à arrêter un jour de manger…

- Ton humour est remarquable Harry ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas connu aussi drôle ! Tiens, j'ai fini, t'es content ? » S'emporta Ron, légèrement vexé…

« On est parti ! Vous avez vos baguettes ? »

Laissant le soin aux elfes de maison de débarrasser leur table, ils quittèrent l'auberge et s'aventurèrent dans Godric's Hollow, certains pour la deuxième fois de la journée, d'autres découvraient le village en pleine journée ainsi que ses villageois, qui eux ne se lassaient de les épier. On pouvait distinguer des silhouettes cachées derrière des rideaux, des passantes s'arrêtant sur les pavés pour se mettre à piailler d'un seul coup. Godric's Hollow était une vraie ville sorcière, et la magie se ressentait, reproduisant l'effervescence de Poudlard. Seulement, la population était bien plus âgée, et les plus jeunes hommes et femmes devaient avoir la trentaine. Pas de bébés riant, pas d'enfants courant partout, pas d'adolescents flânant, pas d'étudiants avec leurs projets d'avenir, parcourant les rues par cette journée plus qu'ensoleillée, qui n'appelait qu'à la paresse et à la tranquillité. La ville semblait bien vieille d'un coup. Plus bizarre, plus mystérieuse, comme si il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle génération, les villageois s'étaient ancrés dans un secret au point de ne vivre que pour lui. Et quelque chose les guidait toujours vers le manoir. Draco fut tiré de ses réflexions plus qu'intensives par les paroles du brun :

« Encore plus étrange que ce matin n'est-ce pas ?

- Plus je parcours ces rues, plus je me dis que quelque chose cloche. Tu as remarqué qu'il n'y a aucun jeune ? Il n'y a pas de traces du présent dans cette ville ! Dans les magasins, les articles datent déjà de plusieurs années ! Pas d'innovations, pas de nouveautés, les peintures s'écaillent et les façades des maisons se délabrent. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté il y a …

- 16 ans.

- Peut-être, oui. Enfin, tu me comprends ?

- Oui, et je pense savoir quelle en est la cause, sans prétention.

- Pourrais-tu m'éclairer de tes lumières ?

- Ils savent qui je suis. J'ai entendu plusieurs fois mon nom. Mais ils n'ont pas la réaction habituelle.

- Ca te manque peut-être … ?

- Très drôle. Ils ont l'air d'être tristes, effrayés par moi.

- Et en quoi cela explique la bizarrerie de cette ville ?

- Je crois qu'ils ont coupé leur lien avec le monde sorcier depuis la mort de mes parents.

- Je vois. Permet-moi de douter quand même. Je ne veux pas être méchant mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi…

- On verra bien. » Répondit Harry, vexé que le Serpentard semble le prendre comme ça. Les habitudes reprenaient. « C'est ici ! » Annonça-t-il à ses amis marchant plus loin.

Le vieillard n'était plus devant la maison. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry toqua à la porte de la maison, après avoir laissé ses amis et traversé le petit jardin qui séparait la bâtisse de la rue. Il soupira, se redressa et attendit ce qui allait suivre.

Des pas lourds dans un escalier qui semblait souffrir depuis longtemps, un cœur qui s'accéléra, une porte qui s'entrouvrit dans un grincement, retenue par un loquet : il était évident qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Une voix d'homme, forte et menaçante le surprit :

« Que voulez-vous ! »

Une autre inspiration, et Harry répondit :

« Je cherche un vieil homme qui était installé devant cette maison ce matin. Habite-t-il ici ?

- Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez.

- Il est aveugle, et il était là ce matin, je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir vu. C'est vraiment important. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas le connaître ?

- Cet homme n'habite pas ici. Mais… entrez, je peux vous aider. »

La porte se referma puis s'ouvrit, cette fois-ci en grand. L'intérieur semblait sombre et modeste. Sans un regard vers ses amis, Harry pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison.


	7. Nouvel allié?

Chapitre 7

_- Cet homme n'habite pas ici. Mais… entrez, je peux vous aider. »_

_La porte se referma puis s'ouvrit, cette fois-ci en grand. L'intérieur semblait sombre et modeste. Sans un regard vers ses amis, Harry pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison._

La porte se referma dans un claquement derrière lui. _Ne pas penser, ne pas penser…_non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense aux films d'horreur moldus, qui se déroulaient pas si différemment. Il serra sa baguette contre sa jambe. Comme il l'avait remarqué au premier abord, le hall était très faiblement éclairé, sans fenêtres ni décorations, d'une taille relativement réduite. L'homme l'avait déjà précédé dans une autre pièce.

Il le suivit, toujours avec cette appréhension maladive : pourquoi se mettait-il toujours dans de telles situations ? Il fut choqué par ce qu'il s'imposa à lui. Les deux pièces qu'il venait de visiter étaient la parfaite antithèse : autant l'autre est sombre et lugubre, autant dans le hall il avait été paniqué, dans la nouvelle, qui ressemblait en tout point à un salon, la lumière régnait, les ornements étaient presque trop présent et le mobilier luxueux. Une vraie révolution entre ces deux pièces. La dernière lui rappelait fortement le manoir du village et indirectement son lien avec Malefoy. Il se décontracta. L'homme s'était assis dans un fauteuil qui paraissait d'un autre âge, blanc, et il put enfin distinguer son visage et sa stature : un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, blond cendré, les yeux bleus, un visage ordinaire, comme l'on voit souvent et qu'on ne retient pas. Cependant, quand on s'y attardait, quand la lumière le permettait, on pouvait discerner la différence entre les deux yeux : l'un bleu, l'autre hésitant entre bleu et vert : ce qui lui donnait un regard plus que déstabilisant. Après s'être dévisagés pendant plusieurs minutes tous les deux, il se prit la parole :

« Bonjour Harry Potter. »

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le reconnaître : il n'avait pas ses lunettes (il avait opté pour des lentilles qui seraient plus discrètes depuis la mort de Dumbledore), sa cicatrice n'était pas visible et il avait légèrement changé depuis la dernière photo prise par un magazine. De plus qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air abonnés à Sorcière Hebdo dans le village…

« Vous avez sans doute remarqué mon œil droit, jeune homme. Oui, vous le fixez depuis tout à l'heure. Nous sommes dans un monde magique, et celui-ci me permet de voir des choses 'magiques'. Vous n'avez pas besoin de comprendre. Je m'appelle Lucian Jack, et j'habite Godric's Hollow depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs, je crois que j'y ai toujours vécu. Je suis Mage soignant et devin, sensé être à la retraite. Mais on n'est jamais à la retraite ici. Maintenant, expliquez-moi le pourquoi de votre visite dans ce misérable village et la cause de votre recherche de cet homme. »

Il avait parlé quasiment sans interruption, et Harry commençait à être de plus en plus impressionné par la prestance de l'homme et par son charisme, malgré une certaine crainte persistante. _Ce village est trop…spécial, unique…_ il chercha quelques instants ses mots, ce qu'il pouvait dire ou pas, et se lança.

« Comme vous le savez je suis Harry Potter, fils de James Potter. J'ai la certitude que mes parents ont habité ici. Ce n'est pas un héritage que je poursuis, mais je dirais plutôt mon passé. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez. »

Si le vieil aveugle n'était pas là, il pouvait se permettre de parler de leur problème à une autre personne un minimum sensée. Cet homme ne ressemblait pas à un mangemort, ni à un criminel ou un escroc. Il ne savait s'il était digne de sa confiance, mais au pire ils avaient un expert en magie noire à leurs côtés…L'homme fronça les sourcils.

« Vous recherchez les traces des Potter ici. Et c'est pour ça que vous en avez après Darian ? »

Il semblait septique, d'un coup moins chaleureux.

« Je ne connais pas Darian, je l'ai vu ce matin et il m'a semblé être capable de répondre à mes questions. Je sais qu'il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir me fournir des informations, mais, excusez-moi, votre ville n'est pas très accueillante et ses habitants y sont étranges. Vous avez votre réponse. »

L'homme hocha la tête et repartit dans son silence, dévisageant une nouvelle fois Harry. Celui-ci crut voir son œil devenir plus vert et sombre, mais maintenant qu'il connaissait cette particularité, il se focalisait dessus. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise dans ce silence. C'était insupportable. Comme une salle d'attente d'un tribunal. Cet entretien avec cet homme lunatique était important et il le savait, il ne fallait pas qu'il rate tout. Ils devaient trouver des soutiens à Godric's Hollow.

« Parce que vous vous trouvez normal, Harry Potter ? Notre ville est comme on la veut. Cependant, il est vrai que vous êtes un fils de Godric's Hollow. Si vous souhaitez mes services, j'accepte de vous expliquer ce qui vous rend si curieux à propos de Godric's Hollow. Car il y a d'autres moyens d'en savoir sur votre famille, ne me faites pas croire que c'est ce qui vous amène ici.

- C'est exact. Je vous remercie de votre aide. C'est très généreux de votre part. Je ne vous questionne pas sur vos motivations à m'aider, je ne crois pas au « fils de Godric's Hollow » non plus. Quand pouvons-nous nous revoir ?

- Déjà perspicace à un tel âge… c'est respectable… Etes-vous libre ce soir ? Et amenez vos amis. Je ne laisse jamais quelqu'un devant ma porte.

- Je… C'est d'accord pour ce soir. Nous passerons à la tombée de la nuit, vers 20h. Merci encore pour tout. »

Il ne reçut qu'un signe de tête en réponse, ainsi qu'un léger sourire. L'homme ne prit pas la peine de le reconduire, et il du faire face à la pénombre seul, sans rien pour le guider. Il était bouleversé. _Et il y avait de quoi ! Ce type savait tout ! Comme l'aveugle d'ailleurs ! C'est rageant !_ Même s'il ne se l'avouerait pas, il avait peur. Peur de l'inconnu, et ici cet inconnu était plus que dérangeant. Même s'il était accompagné, il n'était pas plus puissant que lui et n'ont pas de ressources cachées qui peuvent apparaître à tout moment. Hermione avait son intelligence et Ron avait sa fidélité, son soutien, son amitié. A ce jour, seul Malefoy pouvait changer les choses. Mais que pouvait faire des adolescents de 17 ans contre un mage noir et ses troupes… ils étaient morts…

Quand il sortit de la maison, il fut à nouveau frappé par la lumière du jour, qui contrastait à nouveau avec l'absence totale de lumière du hall. Quelques secondes passèrent, le temps que ses pupilles s'habituent, et il embrassa la rue du regard. Personne. _Sympa de m'avoir attendu, les gars…_Il ne pouvait pas les attendre devant la maison de leur nouvel 'allié', cela ferait ridicule. Il décida de rentrer à l'hôtel, s'amusant à transplaner. C'est la deuxième qu'il le faisait depuis l'obtention de son diplôme. A vrai dire, cela lui était sorti de la tête. Dans un « pop » reconnaissable, un peu coupable de troubler le silence 'paisible' de la ville, il disparut.

Il avait prévu de se retrouver à l'intérieur même de sa chambre d'hôtel. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut qu'il était dans une pièce totalement sombre, et que l'air y était totalement irrespirable tant cela sentait le renfermé et l'humidité. _Et merde…_ Ce n'était évidemment pas sa chambre d'hôtel, à moins que Malefoy l'ait ensorcelé. _Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant…J'aurais du y aller à pied !_ Il tâtonna, et finit par tomber sur une sorte de fauteuil, ou un canapé, ou un lit… Il détestait le noir. Un sentiment d'oppression le submergea. _Et voilà que je deviens claustrophobe !_ Il retenta de transplaner. Avec succès. Ou presque… De nouveau, une odeur de renfermé. Il avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Cependant, cette pièce ne semblait pas plongée dans le noir. Après vérification, de grandes fenêtres laissaient passer une faible lumière, il semblait être au rez-de-chaussée. Il soupira. Toujours dans la même maison à l'odeur, plus dans la même pièce à la vue, cela ne changeait rien… il était coincé. L'idée d'être prisonnier de Voldemort ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Il n'avait même pas l'impression d'avoir quitté la ville. Il était simplement bloqué. Enfermé, emprisonné, coincé, …Et ses amis le croyait toujours chez l'homme de Godric's Hollow.

A part les longues fenêtres, la pièce avait pour mobilier un grand lit à baldaquin, aux teintures rouges et blanches, légères, une commode de bois style dix-huitième, un bureau et une table de chevet assortis. Une chambre, apparemment. Un grand et épais tapis beige reposait sur du parquet, les murs tout aussi clairs. Une chambre luxueuse, même. Il ne toucha à rien. Il aurait rêvé tout fouiller, mais pas dans cette situation. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.

Soudain, un grand fracas se fit entendre au dessus de lui. Pris de peur, il se rua vers la porte, et ne s'arrêta pas, parcourant toutes les pièces sans même s'attarder sur leur contenu. Une, deux, trois, quatre… Le rez-de-chaussée devait être immense : il ne trouvait même pas de sortie ! La cinquième fut la bonne. Et lui rappela violemment quelque chose. Il était déjà venu ici…


End file.
